


Fucking Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Assignments are hard - but it's a good thing you have Ziggy, right?
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Fucking Up

Ziggy had come over to help you work on an assignment you had to do, and after you had gotten far too stressed for your own good, he had pulled you into the living room, letting you snuggle into his side while he tried to find something to watch on the television; you wound up watching Singin’ In The Rain, and around halfway through, Ziggy paused it, pushing himself away slightly.

"What?” You mumbled with furrowed brows and a slight tilt to your head.

“I’ve been thinking,” Ziggy said, jaw clenching slightly.

You let out a soft chuckle. “That’s never a good thing.”

He rolled his eyes at the comment. “Shut up. I’m serious. Listen, I… I wanted to tell you something earlier, but you were so fucking stressed about your assignment that I couldn’t.”

“What’s up?” You asked, shifting in your seat.

“The more I think about it, the more I know that I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you, (y/n), and I know I fuck up a lot, I know I don’t take things seriously,” Ziggy sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve wanted to fucking tell you this shit for so long, but I keep thinking about how I fuck everything up - I don’t wanna fuck this, us, up, too, I don’t wanna fuck up. I don’t wanna be the punchline to a joke about how you should never-”

You silenced him with a sweet kiss. “Ziggy. Shut up. You won’t fuck up, I… I want you, too, and fucking up is a part of life - but you won’t fuck this, us, up. You won’t, Zig.”


End file.
